


Art: "By Any Other Name"

by pandora_gold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Art, Hunting, M/M, Photomanipulation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: ART!!!
Fan art, for a fan podfic by Rhea314 of Entanglednow's fan fic By Any Other Name.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name by Entanglednow [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589131) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 
  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566258) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> I love listening to Podfics of my favorite fan fiction while I draw, I have so many on my phone now, that it is hard for me to find fics. I am a very visual person, and I like having a thumbnail image next to the files, it makes it easier for me to search. So I made this for my phone so I could drop it into the folder, and the image now pops up in my player. I thought I would share it because I actually liked how it turned out. So here is a Pod fic cover for By Any Other Name by Entanglednow read by Rhea314.

Here is the podfic cover  


This is the original photo manipulation I made with out the text and sizing. This is fan art for the story  


And this is the full sized podfic cover  


**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> x-Posted on [my Tumblr](http://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/154707794936/i-love-listening-to-podfics-of-my-favorite-fan)


End file.
